


Three is a kink

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [28]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fucking February, M/M, PWP, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark has seen some wild stuff but two Lexes? This is a dream right? But it could work too





	Three is a kink

**Author's Note:**

> I was really beginning to think I would never be able to close this series but finally!

Lex really got into trouble without even trying. Clark watched the man at the end of his bed fumble around and look around before he rolled over to shake the man next to him that these days slept like the dead. “Lex, Lex.” Another shake, this one harder than before. “You might want to see this.” He said dryly and Lex snuffled into his pillow. “You might have to get out of bed for this.”

All the while his gaze had been on the Lex at the end of their bed that had suddenly appeared. At Clark’s words he had flinched before his eyes had flown open wide with shock. He gaped at them in the bed his gaze mostly on Clark and it was a fight not to preen or let the sheet slide further down his body. He liked it when Lex watched him.

Showing off was in his blood and when it came to Lex he loved having those green eyes on him. He might have forgotten how intense Lex was back then. He still was intense now but back then it had been hidden so the glow was different. It was still delicious.

Clark found it difficult to ignore the way the younger Lex at the end of his bed was trying and failing to keep staring. It was making his blood burn. It was turning him on and Lex was next to him snuffling back to slow awareness with each gentle shake from Clark.

“Wha-“ Lex rolled over and sat up the rest of the sheets dislodging from him as he did before his eyes fell on the younger Lex Luthor staring bug eyed at the end of their bed. “You’ve got to be fucking with me.” He muttered. “Who is responsible?” He tried to snap but it got ruined by a yawn. “Clark it’s late, I’m tired we can send him home in the morning.”

“That’s the sleep talking.” Clark laughed before he took matters into his own hands and flung the sheet off himself. “Let’s figure out what’s going on and ask Mercy to push back your first meeting to at least three hours. My favourite genius billionaire can handle this no problem right?”

“Damn you Clark.” Lex groaned from the bed. “And you, if you are just going to gawk look away, he isn’t an art piece.”

“Be nice to yourself.” Clark groaned as he reached for the robe Lex had supplied ages ago but he rarely used. “I’ll see you in the study or the lab, whichever one you deem best.”

“Study.” Lex muttered before he swore under his breath. “It’s never a dull day on the cursed planet. Why can’t Bruce handle some of these ridiculous disasters for once. Where’s the league and their sensors? Fuck all, where’s the security?” He finished in a half shout. “He could have come from anywhere!”

“Don’t scare him.” Clark was careful to keep the younger Lex’s eyes on him as he approached him. “It’s you after all have some faith.”

“It’s me that’s why I have no faith.” Lex grumbled.

“Enough of that.” Clark kept his tone gentle as he reached out to the younger Lex. “Look Lex I know this might seem strange to you but it’s okay. It’s me Clark. Not as you know.” He admitted with a soft laugh. “I’m a little older than you would remember but it’s me. Clark.” He was unable to resist letting his hand go to Lex’s face instead of his shoulder. The way Lex relaxed against his touch and closed his eyes made Clark’s heart beat faster.

“You’re going to seduce him now?” His Lex’s amused voice made Lex’s eyes snap back open. “Should I put on my pants or…”

“It makes no sense asking you to behave obviously.” Clark sighed when Lex stepped away from him. “Let’s go to the study and figure out what’s going on okay?”

“And see where the goddamn security is.” His Lex reminded him.

X

Not exactly how he had expected the night to go but Clark was fine with this. The younger Lex had stumbled for the brandy and it was so Lex that he had chuckled as he watched. He had sat on the couch to watch Lex gulp down one glass then another while he snuck peeks at Clark from the corner of his eye.

Clark was not shy about letting the robe on his body gape open and ride up. Lex had picked the colour and Clark rarely used it but it was really coming in handy now. The way it clung to his skin as he sprawled watching Lex made for a picture he knew it did.

It was a picture that Lex was more than interesting he knew that. He could hear it with his senses, hear the racing heart. It more than that too, he had been with Lex for years. He knew what an interested Lex looked like, he knew what a turned on Lex was. He knew what to look for.

This Lex was younger than his, his signs easier to find because as Lex got older he had gotten more reserved. For his own safety in their world of sharks Lex had become harder and harder to read as time moved on. But some things never changed and some thing Clark knew what to look for.

If it had been the other way around, an older Lex suddenly appearing before him. It certainly would be a fun time. Some delicious fun for certain but an older Lex would mean new tricks to discover. New things to uncover and Clark would have had to sit down and read an older Lex as they played the game.

As fun as the thought was mentally what he had before him was fun too. Because he had thought about their lives before and the Lex that he had first met. He had always been thinking about them and he had always been thinking about himself when they first met. He liked to look back and wonder what would have happened if he had bitten the bullet early on.

Listened more to the gossip, thought more on his actions and done something to flip the script. It was a question he had thought would have gone unanswered but he had enjoyed the thought of surprising Lex and being the one to blow him away in Smallville. A simple silly thought, a silly wish that he had never thought about it coming through.

Now he had this Lex, his younger Lex before him with everything Clark thought he would never see again. That young man before him with greed in his eyes struggling for restraint. Struggling to do the right thing in order to get his hands on something that he had been denied and was craving. Something he was hoping Clark could give him.

Well Clark had given him that all right. Had taken some years and struggles and fights but they had that now but he had given Lex the other things he had been wanting too. Most of those fantasies he had been holding back on.

Clark slowly drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch as he watched Lex watch him from the corner of his eye. He could feel the heat building in himself. With the green gaze locked on him trying not to make it obvious he could feel his skin warming and his cock hardening.

He would always want Lex, years from now. If he lived centuries he would still want Lex. He had wanted him back in Smallville when the hint of pink tongue and bright gaze got him blushing and hard. He had wanted him when they left small-town life behind.

Once it was Lex, Clark simply wanted. His blood heated and he felt the need. This time was only a bit different because it was a Lex he had been craving that he had been unable to get before but that was fine. That was going to change.

This young Lex seemed to be reeling from the shock and obviously never expected to see Clark like this outside of dreams. That was fine with Clark, he was going to make the dreams a reality and soak up Lex’s adoration and disbelief.

X

“How long?” Lex fumbled as he drank another glass of brandy. “You and him. No why?” He looked lost even as his gaze was yearning. “Why this Clark? Why us?” He asked softly.

“Destiny?” Clark asked softly as he watched Lex. This Lex was so adorable it was a miracle he had not already gobbled him up. he wanted to touch him. He wanted to soothe him. He wanted to take him apart and he wanted to make love. It was just amazing what Lex did to him.

“Be serious Clark.” There was the seriousness that Clark had always known. The shy slip of pink tongue that Lex always did. “I don’t get this, it doesn’t even feel real.”

“It just feels right though. Right?” Clark pressed. He wanted to get closer. He needed to. Being so far away was not exactly killing him but the way that Lex was looking at him was warming his blood. He really needed more.

“I would have never done anything.” Lex pressed. “No matter what I hoped or dreamed or friendship was enough but I’m here.” He said softly. “You’re here.” Clark licked his lips at the hot way Lex looked over him. “You’re like that and you’re mine. I would have never dreamed something that felt so right.” He said softly.

“All yours and you are mine too.” Clark stood and knelt before Lex. He knew the robe was gaping open. He knew that Lex could look straight down it and see his hardened cock but that was fine. Clark wanted him to. “Lex you have no idea how important you are to me and how much I need you. I love you.” He said softly. “I want you, I need you.” He stressed with his hands on Lex’s knees. “Sometimes things are. Sometimes destiny ends up like this.”

“You love me.” Lex seemed dazed at that. His hands were shaking when he covered Clark’s own. “We are together like this. We tell each other the truth? His voice was disbelieving. We have this?”

“You know everything that I am. I know everything that you are.” Clark slowly began to stand up pressed against Lex. Lex watched his slow ascent as he spoke. “We share everything, we live together and we are head over heels in love. There is nothing else for us and no one else. We are each other’s family.” He finished when he and Lex were face to face. “Maybe you never wanted this.” He finished softly. “But here, this is what my Lex always wanted and what I never knew I wanted.”

“Clark.” He almost seemed lost for words his hands trembling onto of Clark’s own. “Clark.” An almost plea that Clark was happy to answer. He pressed Lex back with his kiss. It was slow and gentle but he consumed him all the same. He took and took and this Lex was happy to give. All too happy to let Clark advance and take. He was so cute that when Clark broke off the kiss to make his way down Lex’s neck he gasped so sweetly in arousal and shock.

Clark could taste the arousal in the air. It was all them. Himself and Lex, he did not have to look to know that Lex was hard. He did not have to touch him to make sure. It was in his reactions. His flushed skin and trembling body. He wanted Clark, if Clark was to push him down he would let him. He would welcome it even. It was like that.

He was so adorable Clark just wanted to eat him up. He released one hand from under Lex’s in order to slowly undo the other man’s shirt so he could make his way down. Kiss and suck all of Lex’s weak points. A sharp bite to his right nipple to make him moan. A slow stroke of his chest to make him twitch and sigh as Clark made his way back down.

He undid Lex’s pants as he moved down. Shifted Lex’s hand as he tugged the pants down to his knees. Lex’s cock already hard and leaking bobbed out in time for Clark to catch it with his tongue. He licked the underside to make Lex hiss.

His eyes slid shut at Lex’s moan and he sucked his way down to Lex’s base as the man’s hands went to his head. He got caught up in the feel and taste of Lex he was actually taken aback when Lex jerked. It seemed more surprise than anything because Clark had been going in a rhythm and he had not done anything special.

He opened his eyes and tilted his head up in time to see Lex, his Lex leaning over this younger Lex his head cupped in his hands forcing the other Lex to look up at him. Clark froze where he was his hands on Lex’s legs as he watched his Lex so close to this one a smile on his lips.

“He looks so good like that doesn’t he?” His Lex whispered as his fingers trailed up his younger self’s throat. He’s so hot right? And you have no idea how much he loves it. I feel if he could he would suck us off all day. Right Clark?”

Clark hummed in response and kept his grip on Lex’s thighs tight to stop the man from wiggling away or flinching from how sensitive his cock had to be. Clark met the gaze of his Lex and smiled as his Lex leaned further over the chair and made his counterpart meet his gaze.

“Well I knew how hot everyone would find this.” Lex laughed before he leaned forward. Clark’s knees hit the floor properly when he watched Lex deeply kiss his own self. Lex bucked his hips as much as he could as Clark sucked Lex down and swallowed as he watched. It was hot, far hotter than he thought it would be. Kissing Lex was one of his favourite things the man took him apart so easily with just a kiss.

Over the years Clark was able to give as good as he got but Lex just kept improving. He was deadly with his experience but his curiosity just made things better. His self confidence and need to please made him the best lover Clark had ever had. That he was able to apply it even to himself made Clark horny and weak in the knees. Two Lexes got his cock hard.

“What the hell!” The younger Lex gasped when Lex let him go. His cock had been twitching in Clark’s throat his cock leaking like a broken faucet from Clark and Lex’s actions. “What are you doing?”

“Answering an age old question.” Lex purred back as he looped his arms around the other Lex. “Would I fuck myself? Could I? I’m pleased to announce that the answer is yes and from your reaction its nice to see you have come to the same conclusion.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Clark watched Lex wipe furiously at his mouth as he slowly pulled off of Lex’s cock. “Who wants you?”

“Don’t lie now.” Clark gave a long lick to Lex’s cock that ended with Lex giving a full body shudder. “You were so close to cumming just now.”

“Were you?” Lex tilted his younger self’s head up. “From a little kiss like that? No wonder he wants to eat you up.”

“Shut up it didn’t affect me.” Lex snapped and Clark grinned at his Lex.

“Oh then you’re willing to relocate and let me see for sure right?” Lex murmured in victory. “Let your body tell the story then.”

X

“This is weird.” Lex breathed as his older self pulled him backwards onto the bed. “No matter how we look at it. I don’t mind being a freak but you have to admit this is freaky even for us.”

“But who would know us better than us?” His older self was all too happy to pull him back onto his lap and force his head to watch Clark in his robe sitting in a chair at the end of the bed. “Besides the delicious farm toy ahead of you.”

“I haven’t been a farm boy for a long time.” Clark laughed as he teased the opening of his robe. “But this is hot.” He breathed as he shifted. “Are you going to see who is better? Can I make a bet?”

Lex was half insulted. “You don’t think I can resist?” He hissed. “Are you serious right now?”

“Well.” Clark mused as he let the robe slip down his shoulders. “The thing is, I’m intimately aware of what my Lex can do. You don’t. You’re at a disadvantage and the fact that you’re resisting it does mean you will feel it more.” His eyes were eating Lex up as he stared. “I’m well aware of that feeling.”

“Of course you are.” His older self purred from behind him. “But why don’t you give us something pretty to look at? Otherwise this will get a little boring quickly. For me at least.” A strong hand tilted his jaw up and Lex found himself looking into his own amused eyes. “Why don’t you get yourself ready for us Clark?”

“Us?” Lex swallowed as he fought to look back to where Clark sat. he could hear rustling and something that sounded like wind blowing. “Both of us?”

“Of course.” His older self frowned at him. “While I’m not happy about sharing. Clark already made the first move. Besides, you’re me. It would be strange if I’m ready to do myself and not share with myself. That sounds crazy.”

“This entire thing is insane.” Lex breathed. “How is this real? How is this Clark?”

“The thing about Clark.” His older self pulled him closer and held his jaw in a tight grip. “”Is that no matter what he does or where he goes, he will always come back to Lex Luthor. He requires patience but it is worth it. Uncovering the treat inside is something only Lex Luthor can do.”

X

And Clark had thought he had discovered all the kinks that he was into. He was unsure whether he was disappointed or amused that he had found another thing he was into. Just look at this blessing that had stumbled into their bedroom.

Multiple Lex’s. this was more than a treat it was his birthday and Christmas rolled into one. Besides Lex looked really good kissing himself and touching himself.

Clark swallowed as he slowly jerked himself as he leaned forward so he could prepare himself at the same time. Watching his Lex slowly dominate himself in a kiss on the bed. Lower him to the sheet and slowly climb on top of him. It was hot. It made him hotter for Lex than he had been before. For both of them.

He had been enjoying sucking the newer Lex earlier. Enjoying his tastes and his sounds but the sounds that his Lex was driving out of him now had Clark panting as he watched. Lex had his hand down his counterpart’s pants before the other could study anything.

When Clark began to rock back onto the two fingers that he had inside of himself he was moaning softly. His Lex was jerking his younger self off whispering enough filthy to keep Clark entranced all while he kept looking up at Clark to make certain that he was watching.

Of course he was. How the hell was he supposed to do anything else? Watching them made it feel as though he was the one being touched. Lex was whispering into his ear. Lex was jerking his cock and Lex was pressing against him so tightly.

Clark whimpered as he rocked onto three fingers his pace slowing as he teased himself. he ground down onto his own hand as the pleasure climbed up his spine.

“Enough.” His Lex said as he sat up. “Don’t cum Clark.” He held his hand out to Clark. “You’ve been good so far. Don’t ruin it now, join us.”

“About time.” The younger Lex said with a dazed expression as he sat up. “Perverted bastard.” He hissed as he tried to inch away from Lex. “You have issues.”

“Yes I do and they are nothing a Luthor can’t solve.” Clark knelt above his Lex and sighed into the kiss that Lex wrapped him into. Contrary to their pace it was a soft gentle kiss full of slow exploration. When he pulled back his cock was still leaking and bobbing and Lex’s own cock was free. “Treat our guest nicelt Clark. You know you want to.”

“This has been a long time coming.” Clark placed his hands on the younger Lex’s lap and stared up at the man. “Somethings take time but I know you’ll always be it for me Lex.”

“Clark.” He whispered as he leaned forward. A flash of triumph went through him as this Lex swept him up into a heady kiss. Hands on Clark’s cheeks to hold him close as they kissed.

“How do you want him?” His Lex murmured from behind him. “You get to choose.”

“I want him to fuck me.” Clark pulled back from the kiss to stare into the younger Lex’s eyes. That green that he loved so much. “I want to ride him.”

“Well you heard him.” Lex leaned over Clark’s shoulder to speak to his younger counterpart. “Get in position already.”

XxX

Everything was crazy. Everything was topsy turvy and insane but Lex could not control his hands as the older Clark slowly sank down on his cock. He had felt like blowing his load only a little earlier. He almost had twice.

When Clark had been blowing him and when his older self had been deep kissing him and jerking him off. Something that Lex really did not want to sit down and unpackage right now. He would rather let that slide and think about that never.

Seriously.

Or maybe revisit that in the near future with a glass of brandy to help him through the acceptance process.

Still, Clark was so hot and tight around his cock. Lex had been watching him prepare himself. sort of. As much as Lex had been able to watch while he was being driven insane. He had heard the squelch of the lube and Clark’s panting and moans. That had turned him on when he had been played with by his older self.

It had been hot. It was still hot to think about. Clark had fucked himself on his fingers and now he was fucking himself on Lex’s cock.

He swallowed when Clark finally made it with a satisfied sigh. “So good.” Blue eyes were dark with pleasure. “You feel so good inside me Lex.” He rolled his hips, rose off Lex’s cock before he slid back down with grace and ease. “I love it” He purred.

“That I don’t doubt.” His older self ran his hand down Clark’s shoulder and made the man shudder. “Don’t forget about me Clark. Don’t be unfair.”

“Kneel so I can suck you.” Clark flashed a smile. “Or stand because I’ll be moving.” Strong hands moved to Lex’s shoulders as he watched the two arrange themselves. The moan that escaped Clark when he took Lex’s older self into his mouth made him harden further.

The shudder that ran up his older self’s body when Clark began to move and suck. Lex could almost feel sympathy because he had been almost driven over the edge by that tongue not too long before. He had no doubt that the waiting he had endured along with his fast paced confused thoughts were the only thing that had him saved currently.

Still he doubted that he would last long. Clark was moving like a man on a mission his hands and mouth full occupied as his pace moved to a ride that would milk every drop that Lex had to give. That proved this was really Clark because Lex could not find it in him to deny Clark what he wanted.

X

 

The hands on the back of his head were not necessary but Clark knew that this was one of the ways that Lex enjoyed fucking his mouth. Even when it was not necessary. There was no gag reflex to hinder him and he could move faster than Lex’s hands could pull.

Still he enjoyed it in his own way too. The way that Lex would tug his hair. The way his fingers would stroke his face as Clark sucked him from base to tip over and over until Lex’s knees shook.

There was power in a blowjob and he had learned that a while ago. It barely matter now though. Not with Lex. They were equals now so this was not power this was sharing and pleasure. It was why they would always be together.

Clark curled his tongue around Lex’s cock as he sucked and chuckled at the way that Lex groaned and bucked into his grip. He was not playing fair. But how could he be expected to? He had two of Lex. He had two to play with so of course he would not play fair.

He knew the one that he was riding could not take more teasing. That was why he was teasing this one. This was his Lex and he could take Clark’s teasing.

His own cock was bobbing with every single thrust that he made. He was riding his way to orgasm and dealing with two of his guys at the same time. Erotic multitasking. He would have never thought it could be so much for or so damn easy.

Rocking down on the younger Lex and listening to the way each thrust and grind took him apart. His hissing and moans. His cries and moaning. This was a Lex that Clark had not known he needed to experience. He wanted to feel more of his cock and he wanted to hear more of his voice.

“So good.” His Lex hissed as he buried himself deep into Clark’s throat. “The best. The absolute best and all mine.” The possession in his tone made Clark whimper. He shuddered and clenched down when he thrust down.

The Lex under him shuddered his hands scrambling for purchase on Clark’s hips as he thrust over and over again his voice a reedy cry as he came. He was so delicious.

Clark barely got to savour it before two hands wrapped around his own cock. When he glanced down to meet the younger Lex’s gaze he met green eyes that he knew so well. Determination, amusement and need were swirling around as he jerked Clark off.

It was a shame that they would not get to keep him. His Lex dig his fingers through Clark’s hair as he groaned and came down his throat. Clark whimpered as he swallowed. Lex’s taste had his head heady but that was not the only reason.

Younger Lex had found the sensitive spot under his tip and had ruthlessly started playing with it driving Clark over the edge. He came in the younger counterpart’s hands with a whimper as his Lex shot his load down his throat.

It was a shame they could not keep this Lex.

X

“Back to your universe.” Lex murmured as he finished typing up his calculations. “Can I just drop you off at the Kent farm? They’ll be a time difference anyway and the mansion is just asking for trouble.”

“Yeah yeah.” His younger self looked dazed. “Can you tell me when he’s like that? For us?”

“Clark?” Lex looked up over the machine to laugh. “That’s something you’ll have to figure out on your own. You know we don’t like spoilers.”


End file.
